I Won't Say I'm in Love-Mavin Fic
by rainistorm
Summary: I was listening to that song from Hercules, and I couldn't help but think of this lovely couple! Hooray for Mavin fluff! Michael and Gavin, lovely pairing that they are. also, Rooster Teeth, of course.


Normally, Gavin was a happy, goofy guy to be around. He merely laughed at the insults thrown at him by the other guys, accepting them as jokes and knowing that they were all really friends.

Today was not normally.

He wasn't sure why, but Gavin had woken up feeling sad and frustrated, so walking in to his desk contents scattered by a laughing Michael was not ideal. He attempted to grin and brush it off, but he sighed irritatedly as he put his desk back together. Michael, seeing Gavin's frustration, only became more determined to piss him off, naturally.

During the Minecraft Let's Play, Gavin's usual goofy commentary and ridiculous jokes were lacking as he desperately tried to shake off the feeling of uselessness he had. Each insult directed towards him seemed like a stab to his heart and frustrated him even more.

Michael was not helping.

"Michael, why would you kill me? You already took all of my stuff last time you murdered me, you mong!" Gavin exclaimed angrily, once again starting out with nothing after taking only a few steps since the last time he had been killed. He hadn't even been bothering Michael. The shorter man only shook his head, disturbing his curly red hair, and snickered.

"Because, you fucking suck Gavin." Michael cooed, the other men laughing along.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

By lunch, Gavin was ready to explode. He excused himself early, making himself a coffee in the kitchen with shaking hands. Michael was getting on his last nerve, which was odd because it was usually the other way around. He was about to take the first sip, hoping it would calm him down, when the very source of his irritation strutted in, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey there Gavvy, you seem frustrated." Michael's voice was sarcastic and he leaned against the table Gavin rested upon.

Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing softly. "Yes, Mi-cool." Gavin looked up into Michael's brown eyes and his breath hitched. Michael was closer than before now, so close that Gavin could see a small bit of stubble on his face where he hadn't shaved in a couple days.

Gavin swallowed hard and Michael chuckled.

"I like it when you're annoyed." Michael's voice was low, hot breath hitting Gavin's face.

"I.. um.." Gavin was shaking a bit more now, and he told himself that it was only because he was still irritated, not because the man so close to him.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of._

Michael leaned back and ruffled Gavin's hair.

"Poor little Gavvy, woke up on the wrong side of the tip toppy bed." Michael said in a high voice, poorly mimicking a British accent.

"I don't sound like that, Mi-cool." Gavin grumbled, raking his fingers through his light brown hair in an attempt to fix it.

"Why, I don't sound like this Mi-cool, chip chip cheerio, God save the Queen!" Michael continued, rummaging through the fridge as he did so.

Gavin frowned, brow furrowing. "Yes, you're very funny Mi-cool. You're making my bloody headache worse, you minge."

"There ya go using fake words again." Michael sat back up, taking a bite of his sandwich and staring at Gavin. Gavin gave him his best glare in return.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

"Mi-cool, how many times must we have this conversation? It's a completely valid word where I come from." Gavin growled.

"Well, we are in America. And here, that's not a word, asshole." Michael snickered as Gavin's ears tinted with pink at his annoyance.

"I don't see why you hate me so much, Michael! I haven't done anything to you today." With that, Gavin stomped out of the room, pushing a shocked-looking Michael out of the way and abandoning the coffee he never even took a sip of.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

Michael returned to the room shortly after and the group began to film another video. The usual commentary was lacking, and Gavin couldn't help but notice that Michael was much more silent than usual. Actually, he looked kinda sad.

Gavin wondered if he had hurt Michael's feeling, and automatically added guilt to the bad things he already felt that day. And was it his imagination, or did Michael keep looking over at him also? He brushed it off, returning back to the game a little angrier than usual.

"Well, that Let's Play was kinda shitty you guys. We will probably have to re-film it. You okay, Gavin?" Geoff asked, receiving a curt nod from the Brit.

Michael sighed quietly and turned back to his computer. Gavin saw this and groaned inwardly, getting even more frazzled.

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

Gavin left to go to the bathroom afterwards, going in and splashing his face with cold water. He left the room, running his fingers through his hair and making it stick up erratically. As he was walking back, he saw Michael walking towards him.

"Look, Mi-cool, I-" But he was cut off and roughly shoved into the supply closet. He let out a soft 'oof' as his back was pressed against the wall.

Michael rushed in as well, shutting the door behind him.

"Mi-cool, what the hell?" Gavin exclaimed, face red with anger.

Michael didn't answer. Instead, he pressed his lips to Gavin's roughly. Gavin froze in shock, feeling Michael's surprisingly soft lips to his. His head swam, trying to comprehend what was happening. After several moments, Michael pulled back, whispering into Gavin's ear.

"You are so fucking sexy when you're angry." He breathed, making Gavin's ear tickle and a shiver of arousal go down his spine.

"I don't understand, Mi-cool." Gavin had a confused frown on his face. "Is this a joke?"

"You're such an idiot, Gav." Michael was grinning widely, as if waiting for Gavin to get something. Gavin looked around the small closet before his face turned into an expression of horror.

"Are.. are you recording this? Is this some sort of sick prank?" His breathing became heavier as he scanned the room more carefully, not seeing any recording device.

"What- Gavin no, what the fuck. I wouldn't do something like that." Michael sighed, the smile turning into a small grimace. "Listen, Gavin..." He paused, as if choking on his own words. Michael wasn't really good at portraying sensitive emotions (besides anger, if that even counted as a sensitive emotion, especially with the way Michael did it). "I.. um.. Hey, do you wanna go out after work today? We can go see a movie, or go get dinner or something." He smiled softly and Gavin relaxed slightly.

"But.. you hate me. You're annoyed by me." Gavin was now mostly convinced that there was no camera, but was still really confused.

Michael sighed in frustration before kissing Gavin deeply once more, wrapping his arms around the Brit and pulling him close. This time Gavin kissed back; uncertainly at first, but with more confidence as the kiss continued. He smiled into it as he fisted his fingers into Michael's curls.

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

They broke apart only when breathing became necessary, each man flushed and panting slightly.

"Gavin, you're annoying as fuck, and I wouldn't have you any other way. I love you." Michael chuckled, blushing with embarrassment. Gavin's eyes widened slightly at this.

"Now, will you accompany me on a date tonight? Tell Geoff you gotta work late or something." Gavin nodded wordlessly and Michael once again broke into a goofy grin. He went to leave, but Gavin grabbed his wrist.

_At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love._

"Michael...

I love you too."


End file.
